bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Początki Tajemnic
Sobota 07:59 - Dom Dominika Grazza Ingram spóźnimy się! - Krzykłem A no tak, trening! zapomniałam - Odpowiedziała Poczekaj na mnie! - Powiedziałem Sobota 08:20 - Bakuprzestrzeń Hej Adrian! - Krzykłem Siemka! Walczymy Dominik? - Zapytał Adrian Czemu nie! - Powiedziałem a zaraz spojrzałem w górę Blaszak napadł! - Rzekł Luk Tak, widzimy :| - Odpowiedziała Mei Wreszcie mam okazję by was zniszczyć! - Rzekł Blaszak - BB BS! Destruction Razenoid atakuj! BB BS! Hell Ingram teraz! - Krzykłem i po chwili rzuciłem bakugana Zniszcz Grazza, ty kupo złomu! - Powiedział Noah w myślach SMA!' Styl Grazz',' Wybuch Ciemności': Ingram tworzy pole minowe przeciwnej domeny bakugana (np. Pyrus a z Mina domena Aquos) Darkus vs. Haos! - Rzekłem To ma zatrzymać Razenoida?! SMA!''' Kasujący wirus: '''Powoduje że punkty przeciwnika powoli spadają do 0. - Odpowiedział Blaszak Ingram! Nie!!!!!!! - Krzykłem. Noah przybądź! - Krzyknął blaszak Jestem - Odpowiedział Noah Kim ty..... - Zapytał Domin Kincaid Jam Noah władca bakuprzestrzeni! - Rzekł Jak go pokonać? - Zapytałem Jest tylko 1 sposób. Musisz go pokonać nie fair ale to będzie bardzo trudne ze względu na to że on jest potężny i jego nie da się wykiwać tak łatwo . - Powiedział Adrian To może znajdziemy części Eukaliptansa by go pokonać? - Zapytał Pit Gdy je zdobędziemy muszę do tego użyć prądu - Rzekł Dominik Kincaid I tak ich nie zdobędziecie mamy 2 kawałki! - Rzekł Noah Ale je odbierzemy! - Powiedział Pit Pit, lepiej zwiejmy niech oni tu zostaną - Powiedziałem No tak, ale poczekaj... - Odpwiedział Pit i po chwili zauważył 3 kawałek Eukaliptansa i go zabrał - Już możemy iść Wygraliście bitwę ale przegracie wojnę! - Krzyknął Shane Sobota 10:35 - Bay Wiev Co teraz zrobimy z bakuprzestrzenią? - Zapytałem Zaraz przybył Spectra Mam pomysł - Powiedział Spectra gdy skoczył Ty tu skąd? - Zapytał Dominik Kincaid Zauważyłem że mieliście kłopoty gdy przybył blaszak i ten "Mroczny" - Odpowiedział Spectra Mroczny, kto to - Rzekła Mei Mroczni to rasa zmutowanych którą stworzył syn Zenochelda. Zauważyłem że ich nie da się pokonać 1 bakuganem ani "mieczem". Wtedy one się powiększą. Lecz mam tą broń która mogła by zadziałać ale nie mam paru części - Odrzekł Spectra Eukaliptansa? - Zapytałem Tak, dokładnie - Odpowiedział Spectra - Ile macie kawałków? Tylko 1 a wrogowie aż 2 - Rzekł Adrian Pokażcie mi go - Odrzekł Spectra.Po chwili Adrian pokazuje Spectrze ten kawałek - To najważniejszy kawałek! Czego? - Zapytał Rex Układanki! tylko ta broń z układanką może zniszczyć mrocznych - Odpowiedział Spectra Aha spoko, rozumiem - Rzekłem - Opowiesz nam jeszcze o tych mrocznych i kawałkach? Dobra. Dwa miesiące temu Zenocheld || (syn Zenochelda) chodził po całej Vestalii, zbierał graty i coś z nich budował np. Lornetki, GPS itp. natomiast później za tamte graty kupił machinę zła która stworzyła tych mrocznych. Mroczni uważali Zenochelda || za władce i robili to co syn Zenochelda mu kazał. Parę dni później zbuntowali się i stworzyli swoją grupę złoczyńców. Po tym Zenocheld || poszedł do ojca by ten mu dał Ostatecznego Farbrosa i on chciał ich pokonać lecz był za słaby by nawet użyć 1 ataku. - Powiedział Spectra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Faza Ostateczna Kategoria:Dark Wolf 1 Kategoria:DominElektryk